The present invention relates to vector data displays, and more particularly to a data-dependent color display for vectorscopes that provides a more intuitive display for an artistic user.
One type of vector data display device commonly used in the television industry for displaying the color parameters of a television video signal is a vectorscope. The chrominance component of the video signal is divided into two orthogonal chrominance components. The orthogonal chrominance components are input to the respective x- and y-axis drive circuits to drive a display on a suitable display device, such as a cathode ray tube, liquid crystal display or the like. Information about the color content of the video signal is represented by vectors on the display device that emanate radially from a center point. For calibration purposes small squares are scribed, either mechanically or electrically, at specified locations on the display device that represent standard saturated colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, cyan and magenta. However for vectors that don't end within those squares the color content is a guess based upon experience as the display devices provide only a binary type of display--one color for the background and another color for the vectors, usually monochrome white over black or green over black depending upon the type of display device being used.
What is desired is a more intuitive vector data display that is data-dependent so that a user can readily determine the color content of a video signal without having to guess.